Untitled
by Lady Switch Groen
Summary: *really bad as summaries!* When two girls are swept away from their school and their own dimension all together by Loki and The Doctor they travel into new worlds and must help The Avenger, The Doctor and Loki collected all the infinity gems before Thanos does. Will they succeed while trying to figure out why they where chosen?
1. Chapter 1

**A flash erupted in the vacant field a half mile outside of the school's grounds. Two figured emerged from a small structure, the wisps of breeze barely noticed as they started the hike down to West Morris High School. The frozen, snow covered ground crunching beneath their feet.**

Leah and Kirsten sat dully in art class. The teacher rambling on in a droning voice about texture. How it was significant to the over all picture and made everything more 'picture real'. Blah. Blah. Blah. Kirsten's mind wandered in and out of her thoughts. Refocusing at one point where he was talking about some artist that no one had ever heard of let alone would ever learn about.

Her eyes drifted over to Leah who seemed to be equally annoyed and bored out her her mind. Giving a small sigh she caught the other girl's attention, sticking out her tongue and rolling her eyes. Leah mimicked the action and the two turned back to pretending to listen and be slightly interested in some person's art work that their teacher was failing to properly describe.

Looking down Kirsten began to play with the loose strings on her ripped blue skinny jeans. She had cut them a while back in eighth grade. Now they provided a form of entertainment in the midst of a useless lecture.

Leah stared blankly at the picture lining the room's walls. The teacher's voice sinking into the background as her mind was rushed away from the disturbance and into a wold of her own. Unconscionably she reached up and ran her fingers through her curly black hair, or her bangs at least seeing that her hair was pulled back into a puffy pony tail. She had to suppress a smile as she thought of how her hair, in a sense, reminded her of Pinkie Pie's puffy pink hair. Though her's was black not pink.

Blinking she moved her brown-eyed gaze up to the clock above one of the two doors into the room. Groaning inwardly as she saw the still remaining forty minutes of class slowly, painfully ticking away. Tick... Tick... Tick.

**The secretary at the school couldn't explain why she felt the need to follow the two men's orders. But something in her wouldn't let her do anything but. She asked again, to simply clarify, whom they wished for her to call into the office.**

The loud sound of the school speakers interrupted the classroom 'discussion'. Knowing it would only last maybe a minute, Leah and Kirsten prepared themselves to cherish the silence of the art teacher for as long as they could.

Caught completely off guard by the contents of said announcement.

"Leah Upsha and Kirsten Green please pack up and report to the office."

Kirsten's eyes went slightly wide in surprise, dumbfounded at the sentence. Leah looked up at the speakers in confusion before piling her things into her bag.

"What the hell?" Kirsten questioned once they were in the hall, "Why would they call me but not my brother as well?"

"I don't know, but look at the bright side, we got outta class!" Leah exclaimed following Kirsten the few feet it took to get to her locker.

"True, very true." She smiled in return as she began trading books and binder. After stooping at Leah's locker as well they made their way down to the main office. Talking mostly about the people they ship or their different fandoms.

Leah sporting her 'Doctor Donna' hoodie as always. Her dark navy blue skinny jeans, converse and 'Doctor Hooves' t-shirt pulled together her look.

Kirsten wore her black combat boots, grey tank top, black leather jacket, her kenaz norse rune necklace and her grey skinny jeans that tied together her outfit. Her blonde hair falling into her face on her left side and flowing past her shoulders slightly, the left side being cut short.

"Just think about it!" Kirsten encouraged as they stepped into the office.

"No!" Leah laughed; trying but failing to stop herself.

"You are so thinking about it." Kirsten grinned. Her braces flashing in the light. She would thankfully be getting them off over the summer.

"No i'm not!" Leah insisted.

Kirsten in return gave her a shit-eating grin and tried not to laugh.

"What?" Leah said shortly.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Tell me!"

"It's nothing, really."

"What's nothing?" interjected a deep voice.

"I was just about to ask that." came another.

Their hearts skipped a beat.

Slowly as if not believing their ears, not wanting to face the disappointment if it were simply their imaginations, both of them turned around.

They knew those deep voices. They knew them, loved them, idolized; honored; fangirled over; craved; dreamed of; LOVED those voices.

Jaws dropping, hearts stopping, hands going up to cover their mouths and where their heart would be, they both let out a breathly, barely audible half laugh, half squeak as their eyes settled on the two figures standing before them. Pure willpower was all that was keeping them from fainting out of fear for the dream to end.

Before them stood The Doctor (Doctor Who) and The Trickster God (Loki Laufeyson) in full battle regalia.

"Oh. My. Gods." Kirsten managed to whisper.

Loki smirked, " Yes, my lady?"

Blinking Leah managed to Kirsten, "You're seeing this..." Hoping above all else that this wasn't some messed up, crazy illusion or dream.

All she got was a nod in response, but that was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** hey guys! look in the last chapter for some reason it wouldn't let me do line breaks were i was jumping between the characters (form the two girls to The Doctor and Loki) so i **Bolded** the lines with Loki and The Doctor. Anyway i'm not sure it will let me do line breaks in this chapter so i'm just going to keep bolding the stuff. And i'll try to update the story every week or so. Pleease review! it would be most appreciated.

**P.S.** this chapter is kinda short... sorry!

**Chapter 2:**

"This can't be real..." Leah breathed, "If this is some sick prank I swear-" She was abruptly cut off when The Doctor spoke up. Her voice falling silent and her mouth closing, though her eyes narrowed every so slightly as if trying to see past any pranks or illusions that could possibly be set up.

"We are completely real. And we must hurry, every second counts."

"Woah! Wait a second, that's exactly what you would say if you weren't real! And I thought you two were just fictional characters," Kirsten interjected. "No offense or anything." she concluded as if an after thought.

"In your universe's dimension we are, but in ours we are not. Now we really must be going. We'll explain everything when we get there." The Doctor said with a sigh, while at the same time taking a few steps towards the door hoping the others would follow suit.

"Get where?" Leah and Kirsten chorused before yelling at each other, "Jinx!"

"Jinx.. jinx is such a weird word, its like..." stopping himself from rambling The Doctor proceeded to answer the question, "well.. anyway, back to Loki's dimension, there we can, or _they_ can explain everything."

"Explain what?" Kirsten narrowed her eyes slightly, "And who?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Loki replied smoothly, dodging the questions at hand.

"And you guys aren't answering them!" Leah protested, throwing her arms out to the side for a larger affect.

"Well, there stupid questions." The Doctor said, "I don't like stupid questions."

"They aren't stupid!" Leah protested.

"The answers will come to light in due time." Loki voiced, the tone cool and calm against the girls' confused and frustrated voices.

"At least tell us how you managed to get here and actually get us out of class." Kirsten supplied, claiming she would get at least a small amount of information from them before they left.

"Yeah, it's like impossible unless your on this list thing that we're supposed to hand in, in the beginning of the year." Leah added, "and i thought traveling between dimensions was impossible now that the holes had all closed up."

"We can explain on the way." The Doctor insisted, interrupting Loki just as he opened his mouth to tell the girls of the plan, "It's getting late and we really must be going before time runs out."

"Indeed." The trickster agreed, " They shall be wondering what took so long, if _he _hasn't already arrived that is."

The Doctor nodded solemnly then turned, "Let's get on with it then, ALONZI!" and started walking out of the school.

The demi-god following just behind him. The two girls hesitated, hanging back for a second, unsure of whether or not this would be such a great idea. Loki paused noticing this before smiling ever so slightly, he popped his head back into the doorway, "And here I thought you two would be more excited about riding in the tardis!"

"WHAT!" Leah exclaimed, pure energy tumbling into her voice. "We get to ride in the tardis!"

"That is what I just said, is it not." Loki frowned feigning confusion.

"Okay! Okay, we need to just calm down! I know you're excited, i am too, believe me. but we need to think about this for a second." Kirsten said her eyes wide and hands covering her ears from the shrieks of energy that was coming from he friend.

"Calm down!" Leah squeaked astonished and appalled that the words had even been said, "How can i calm down! come on we need to catch up with The Doctor! and really! you want to _think_ about this when THE DOCTOR AND LOKI JUST ASKED US TO TRAVEL IN THE TARDIS WITH THEM! have you lost your mind!?" Without waiting for an answer Leah grabbed Kirsten's hand and dragged her stumbling out of the main office in a full run, Loki giving a toothy grin at seeing their cooperation. With that burst of speed they managed to catch up with The Doctor by the track, following him in a winding hike through the woods.

The biting cold air breaking like razors through their thin jackets and digging into their skin leaving goosebumps in its wake. Thinking back now, Leah realized what a huge mistake it had been to leave behind her heavier winter jacket in her locker. Trying to forget the chill in the air she speaks up, "Hey, you two were su-supposed to tell us h-how you got here, remember," her teeth chattered as she spoke, not even trying to cover it up.

"I suppose we were." Loki inquires, "Very well, Doctor, should it be you or I to tell them?"

"You go ahead, you're better at telling stories then I am anyway." Doctor Who replies not even bothering to look back as he makes his way over a snow covered log. Kirsten couldn't figure out how he knew where they were going, there weren't any tracks at all, everything looked the same in the snow.

Loki smiled at that, taking a breathe, "If you must know how we did it..." he paused for suspense.


End file.
